A Hunters Journal
by Lazypersons
Summary: This is the journal of the hunter Zeno from his first day resurrected as a Risen to the day he returned to the tower after losing his ghost. [this is rated T for language and stuff]
1. prolog

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DESTINY OR ITS CHARACTERS ONLY THE ONES I MADE.

Prolog

* * *

A lone hunter sits inside of his ships cockpit waiting for the tower to clear him for landing. As he waits his left hand takes out a small device out of one of the cockpits storage units next to it rests an old side arm from back before the collapse. The small device is his hunter's journal where all the things he has done in his life are told. Just then he hears the a beeping on the console signaling an incoming transmission.

"This is the tower to Guardian Zeno. Your cleanse codes check out. You are cleared for landing."

With that the line goes dead once again and he brings his ship, "Ketch Me If You Can," into the landing pad. As he gets up from the pilots set and picks up the backpack lying next to the chair he whispers silently to himself, "Time for one last report old friend," as he puts on the pack and heads down the exit ramp into the hanger buzzing with noises of Frames doing repairs to ships and sparrows. As he makes his way to leave the hanger he is stopped by a woman with short blond hair as she calls out to him.

"Zeno. wasn't expecting to see you for another few weeks. Already done with you recon mission?"

"Ah, Holliday. You could say that. Something happened and I came back to report it to Cayde."

"Just Cayde? Not Zavala and Ikora?"

"Eh. they can hear it too if they are around I guess."

"Hehe, ok. So how long you staying this time? Will i be able to fix those gun emplacements of yours this time or will it be just fuel again?"

"You know me, won't be here long enough for you to start tinkering so fuel is fine."

"You know one of these days you're going to need those guns and then you will say, 'Man should have let Holliday fix the guns.'"

"Hay! I don't sound like that."

"Yes , you do."

"Whatever. I got a report to give so see you later."

"Yea, yea just don't go breaking that ship."

And with that Zeno made his way to The Hall of Guardians to tell Cayde what happened on his recon mission.

XXX

"Come on Ikora it's only a little bit of glimmer, I'll pay you back i promise."

"'Just a little bit of glimmer?' Cayde you are asking for 30,000 pieces, and don't give me that, 'I'll pay you back bullshit you still owe me 10,000 from that last SRL race."

"Hay that race was rigged I tell you. Rigged! How else can you explain how Sam went from a 10 second lead to last place 20 ft from the finish line?"

"It doesn't matter, what do you need the gimmer for any ways you are not trying to get some other hunter to become the Vanguard now are you?"

"What don't be ridiculous I just need it for-. Oh look a hunter needs my help with something. Wait is that Zeno?"

As the warlock Vanguard turns to the entrance towards the plaza she sees a hunter with an Achlyophage Symbiote helmet and blue cloak coming towards them.

"Zeno what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Mike on a recon mission of Moscow? Why are you here and where is Mike?" Ikora asks with one eyebrow raised waiting for an answer.

Turning his head towards the Warlock Vanguard Zeno walks up to the end of the table and puts the backpack down on it and says to her, "That is what i am here to tell you about. Mike is currently lying down underneath a tree overlooking Lake Michigan. As to why I am here-"

"Lake Michigan? Why is he there? North America is a dark zone that no guardian or ghost is allowed to go to unless the vanguard gives them permission, and last i check neither me nor Zavala gave anyone permission to go to. Cayde?"

"Hay don't look at me. I am innocent this time."

"This time? What do you-"

"Ikora! If i may finish without you interrupting me then maybe your questions will be answered. Now then, as i was saying. The reason I am here now is because I came to report that during the recon Mike was corrupted by the darkness and killed his ghost and wounded both me and my ghost Charley before I was able to…to take him down." The vanguard were quiet for a minute as they took in this information. Right as Ikora opened her mouth to ask another question Zeno said. "Charley didn't make it."

Zeno then turns towards Cayde and opens the pack taking out both his and Mike's ghosts as well as a gray cloak which he then takes of his own folds it and puts on the gray one. When he is done he turns to Cayde and hands him a small device then turns to leave. As he does so Ikora says, "hold on. Where do you think you are going? You still need to tell us what you found in Moscow."

This causes Zeno to stop momentarily and glance at the Warlock over his left shoulder before continuing his walk back to the plaza.

"Hay! Get back-"

"Hold it Ikora. I'll go talk to him. I still think he is mad at you for what happened in 'Austria'."

"What that was 3 years ago. Why is he still mad?"

"Actually it was 2 years 11 months and 16 days ago."

"What? Oh, never mind just go get him."

XXX

"Hay, Zeno wait up."

"What do you want Cayde?"

"Two things. First what is this device you gave me, and second where are you going?"

"Well that device is a storage unit that i have stored my journal in and if you want to know what happened in Moscow you have to listen to the hole thing."

"Wait listen not read? Well whatever how long is it?"

"Well it starts from day one so, long? And as for where I am going. Well lets just say I am going back where it all began. Goodbye old friend, may we meet again under better circumstances."

"Wait what am I going to tell the others?"

"Tell them that what they are looking for is on that and that there is no fast forward or skip buttons. Oh and there might be apart about you in there that is the only part that you can skip but if you want to listen to it you already know the pass code."

* * *

Authors note:

Well here it is the prolog for my first story. Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 1

Ok so hello everyone who decided to look at this story. Now this is my first one so go ahead a tell me how you liked it, or if you hated it either way let me know with a review. Now on to the disclaimers.

DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN DESTINY OR ITS CHARACTERS ONLY THE ONES I HAVE CREATED.

And now on to the story

Chapter 1-Eyes up Risen

* * *

[recording start]

"Hello? Is this thing on? Testing one, two, three."

"Yes, it is on. Do you not see the flashing red light telling you it is recording?"

"Hay now you little night light no need to be all mean"

"I am not a night light! I am a Ghost! We went over this already. And besides what are you doing any way with that recording device?"-ghost

"Alright. Alright. Calm down it was a joke. Oh and this? I am make a log entry in to my new journal. It will tell my heroic story about how I-"

"You mean it is a diary."

"NO! It is not a diary it is a journal. A JOURNAL!"

"Yea, yea whatever you say."

"Oh right that reminds me, you there, person from the future listening to this I am a zombie awoken form my endless slumber by the nefarious necromancer ghost."

"You are not a zombie and I am not a necromancer. Whatever that is."

"Ok, ok. All joking aside apparently, I am now a solder of light brought back from death to fight an ancient evil known as the darkness all the while trying to keep humanity safe. Oh, and the fact that we are on the verge of extinction. No pressure, right?"

"I still don't understand why you just won't look at any of the logs that are in this place to remember you past life?"

"Well the reason for that is because the person who I was in the past is dead, and personally I kind of want them to stay that way and remember life before all this. If that makes any sense."

"No, it doesn't."

"Well I don't care if it doesn't make sense to you it does to me and that is all I care about."

"Hay now no need to through a hissy fit."

"So, as I was saying. The place I was resurrected in turned out to be a secret bunker my past self made in case of an emergency, or it could have been a way to delve in to his robotic research un interrupted. In any case-"

"Hay I thought you said you weren't going to look into you past?"

"Hay I am not. It just so happened that on a screen there where the words classified and notes on project switch, no idea what that is, and an image of a light aqua blue exo with a horn on his forehead and orange optics. Now can you let me finish this entry log? We can arguer later when we decide what to do next."

"Ok fine."

"Thank you. Now where was I?"

"You were at the part where you where resurrected."

"Oh, right. Ok it turns out I am this Risen thing, a name given to us by the living humans that inhabit this world. Oh, and I am also a human in case you were wondering. Now on to what I have to defend myself. In the base I have found a few weapons 1 combat knife, 2 kitchen knives, 1 Beretta M9A1 and holster with 4 magazines, and 1 Scar-h tactical black with a reflex sight and 6 mags. Now I will be honest with you my past self must have been preparing for a long fight because there is a lot of ammo here for these 2 guns, and going off what my ghost told me I am going to need all of it. Well that will be it for this entry I am off to explore the wilderness and save humanity."

"Finally, can we go now we have a lot to do."

"Yes, yes. Just make sure you have this place cords logged. I would like to use this as a little base that we can use from time to time."

"I already did that when I first woke you-"

[recording end]

* * *

Authors notes:

Ok thanks to everyone who decided to read this and in case you were wondering yes, all the other chapters will be like this. Now then leave a review on how you liked/hated it. Might take OC later on but then again I might not haven't decided yet.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

First encounter

Author's note: Hello readers I am back I will explain more after this chapter and now the disclaimers

Disclaimer: I do not own Destiny or its characters only the ones i make up

* * *

[recording start]

"Well hello there. This is the Risen from the last entry, together with my necromancer overlord, ghost," the Risen said in a over dramatic tone.

"Will you stop calling me that," the the Ghost said in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Alright fine. So back to the entry. It has been 11 days since my last entry and let me tell you I have learned a lot since then. The first thing I learned was that i can not aim for shit with automatic or burst weapons, but luckily the Scar-H has a single fire mode," said the Risen.

"You know it might be better to start off telling them what you did for the past 9 days instead of just hoping to the conclusion," Ghost states.

"Right. Ok, so about 30 minutes after the first entry we decided to go outside and have a look around. The door apparently can only be opened with a password, retinal scan, and biometric scan. Now that I think about it that would have been the first thing we learned, and why would I have so much security on the door? Hey ghost reminded me after this to look for other ways to enter this place like where you got in from," said the Risen

"Ok? But why?" The ghost asks.

"Well I locked this place up tight before my death and if we are going to use this as a base we better make sure it stays secure. Ok, now before I get to distracted let us continue with the story shall we? So where was- ah yes the door. So after we left and locked up behind us we headed east to see if we could find any humans or exos near by. What found us an hour into the search was a group of about 40 to 50-"

"There were 10 of them." Ghost corrects

"Can't you let me exaggerate it just a little?" Risen complains

"No."

The Risen grumbles, "Fine! There were 10 barking aliens, later we found out they are the fallen, the smaller ones had 2 arms and the bigger ones had 4. So I did the only sensible thing any human would do when first encountering an alien race. Cuss a lot, hide behind a fallen tree, and return fire. You know typical first encounter stuff. And it was at this point that I found out i could not aim with automatic or burst fire weapons. 3 of the Scars mags, 30 rounds each, was used to kill 2, count em 2, of the 2 arms smaller ones and let me tell you there where 4 of them with 4 arms big ones. So at that point I decided to try the burst fire only took me 57 rounds to kill 2 more smaller ones. Next was the single fire only took 1 mag to kill 2 of the big ones and the last 2 smaller ones. The last 2 big ones I killed with 1.5 mags from the pistol. After the battle I had Ghost take one of each of their weapons while I took the blue glowing knives."

"I believe they are called Shock Daggers," Ghost stated

"Yes. Like I said, blue glowing knives. It was pretty peaceful after that, we spent the rest of the day searching the area. At night I decided to camp out instead of heading back to the bunker. Made a hamik about 30 ft up in the air between two trees just incase those aliens paroled during the night. The next morning we headed out again and for the next two days we headed south looking for any human survivors. On the second day around noon we found our first group of humans. They had a wall made of wood and metal sheets and about 10 or 11 buildings inside the wall as well as some lookouts bla blabla bla bla. It was at this town that I learned the most important thing, and that my friends is that I can not get drunk. Now I know what you are thinking and that is, 'well you just haven't drank enough alcohol to get drunk yet', and to that i say BULL SHIT! I drank 2 entire bottles of whisky, 5 bottles of Vodka and 1 barrel of Rum. All within 2 hours. 2 HOURS! AND I DIDN'T EVEN GET A SLIGHT BUZZ! Who knew Risen can't get drunk. But, on the good news if I ever come across another group of humans or Exos then I can make lodes of glimmer by challenging them to a drinking competition. And that just about covers it for what I did these past few days other that help hunt food for the town and keep the alien patrols from away from there. Well this is the Risen and his necromancer overlord ghost signing off for now."

"Hey I told yo-"

[recording end]

"That son of a. No wonder why I never won any of those drinking games! He cheated!" Cayde says in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Oh come now Cayde you are being over dramatic. How many 'games' did you challenge him to?" Ikora asks a little curious now.

"I'm not quite sure. How many was it again buddy?" Cayde asks his Ghost.

"By my calculations you have challenged him just under 2,560 times and lost over 15 billion glimmer in-"

"Hey, hey, hey! They don't need to... Wait I've lost 15 billion to him in total?" Cayde asks.

"No, that number only includes the drinking games the real total you have lost to him ar-"

"Enough! I don't care how much you list to Zeno can we get to the next entry so we can eventually listen to his report. And then afterwards we will discuss why you let him leave without giving us the report himself. Now we have no idea where he has gone." Zavala interrupts.

"Well that is not entirely true I did tell you that he went back to where it all began, and for him that is his base mentioned in the recordings. Which that is somewhere in the North America Dark Zone, but you don't want to send people out there yet because it is a Dark Zone and we don't know its exact location, and you hope we can get the location from his journal." Cayde corrects.

"Exactly, now can we continue?" Zavala asks.

"Yea fine." Cayde says.

* * *

Author's notes:

Ok sorry guys and gals for the overly long wait. I have not scraped this story what happened was the day before I was going to upload this my computer did a reset and then wouldn't turn back on and when I was finally able to work I had to roll back to a previous system save and the last save did not have chapter 2 in it so I had to rewrite it. But finally it is here so please review and let me know how you like it. Don't hold back on the reviews i do enjoy the ones that tell me what I did wrong that way I know what I need to fix.


End file.
